The Chronicles Of The Undead
by CompanyXLovesXMisery
Summary: Bella Swan dreams of becoming a famous rockstar so she and her mates Alice and Rosalie go to California to become the band "The Chronicles Of The Undead" But she will soon learn that fame has it's price.. and vampire romances to go with it? Not ALL HUMAN
1. A Werewolf's Lullabye

**You remind me of a former love...**

**Alright...My first **_Twilgiht_** fanfiction...and the pressure starts...**

**Disclaimer: Twilight will never ever be mine, I'm just bored and looking to type.**

**Note: THIS IS NOT AN ALL HUMAN FANFICTION. You'll see why...**

ALSO ALL SONG WERE WRITTEN BY ME!

**Summary: Bella Swan and her buddies Alice and Rosalie want to m0ake it big in the music world. But with sleazy managers named James and the mysterious boys who feel the need to join her band Edward, Jasper and Emmet, will she ever make it to stardom?**

**--5--4--3--2--1--E&B--**

"Bella, please, come back to me. Stop being so stupid!" Jacob pleaded with me. I held back tears, my heart breaking a little more each time he looked into my eyes.

"Jacob, I'm going to California, there's no way I can accomplish my dreams in La Push, Rose, Alice, and I have to do this. We have nothing else to live for." I turned to grab my guitar case, he caught my hand and pulled me to him.

"You have me," he whispered. "Bella, please, I love you. Don't do this to me, don't leave me here alone! Take me with you or stay here with me please! I love you!" He pulled my lips to his and the tears poured out like a river. I pulled away from him and grabbed my stuff in one swift motion. As I started to the door I turned slightly.

"I'm sorry," I whispered barely. With those words I walked out the doors and out of his life.

Rosalie and Alice waited by the car as I broke the news to Jacob about my newfound dream to be a rockstar. At first, Jacob was extremely happy for me, saying things like, "I would love to see you in those tight leather pants and a bra," but it died quickly as soon as I told him we were headed out of state for California and that I was ending our two year relationship.

"Bells, everything's going to be alright! You'll see! You're going to be famous! Please stop crying," Alice said as she grabbed my stuff and moved it into the trunk. I nodded my head sullenly and slid into the backseat pulling out my notebook and a pen.

A Werewolf's Lullabye

words by: Bella Swan 

addtional lyrics: by Rosalie Hale

_Please stop telling me everything's alright,_

_When my heart is bleeding and contrite._

_Memories of him fill my head with sullen grief_

_O, happy dagger my body's your sheath!_

_Please rust there and die! _

_Refrain:_

_--_

_I wish I could go back to you,_

_But the city's calling and I can't stay here_

_anymore!_

_I wish I could fall alseep, tonight, with you,_

_But I gotta move forward now even though _

_I'm __torn!_

_--_

_Just another night of restless slumber_

_Just another day of restless pain,_

_Can our hearts be together one moment longer?_

_Or will you leave me to be insane?_

_-Refrain-_

_bridge:_

_When the tears poured from your eyes,_

_knowing well that tonight was goodbye_

_You killed me!_

_-Refrain 2x-_

Later that night I had snagged my acoustic guitar from the back and practiced the song that would eventually become my first top ten hit.

As I played the song to Alice and Rosalie(who loved it instantly) out front of the McDonald's/truck stop I felt better. Stronger in a way, and a couple days later when we had reached California's state limits I knew, deep down, my life was going to change forever.

-- -- -- --

**How'd you like the preface? Good? Bad? Ugly? Let me know!! **

**A simple purple button can do wonders for me!**

**Love ya,**

**SuperJGirl5**


	2. Existance

**This is a song for the broken hearted...**

**okay, boredom has taken over again so I decided to write some more.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight.**

**--5--4--3--2--1--E&B--**

"I've got our first gig lined up!" Alice cheered as she burst through the apartment door a flyer and Burger King bag clutched in her delicate fingers.

As soon as we got to California we had searched for a decent apartement on the outskirts of L.A, but when you're a group starving musicians who've been playing as a band together since you were tweleve you can't afford much. So we eventually ended up settling for a dinky apartment that reeks of cigerattes and has wallpaper peeling off faster than we can fix it right on the outskirts of Oakland. Rent was only 200 dollars a month but our landlord, Tyler kept telling us it can be free if we go over his house and do some not-so-chaste things with him. We agreed to the 200 bucks.

Oakland is a decent place for the music scene, I guess. Green Day got their start here and plenty of decent bands played at Gilman Street before it was torn down. I think we could make it here. But, I digress...

"You've also brought dinner home I see," Rosalie said as she stole the Burger King bag from Alice and tossed me a whopper before flopping on our beat up couch to munch on fries.

"HELLO?! Who cares about dinner? Did you not just here me say I got us our first gig!?" She practically yelled. I chewed a piece of artery clogging deliciousness before speaking.

"Sweet. When and where?" She looked over at me and gave a sheepish smile.

"This bar two blocks away around 7:30 on Friday; they're having a kind of battle of the bands and a ton of record producers are going to be there! What if Billie Joe signs us to Adeline Records?!" she squeeled and jumped up and down excitedly. The sound of a broom hitting the ceiling below us was heard quickly after. Alice rolled her eyes.

"Well, let's get practing," A voice giggled from behind me. I turned to see Rosalie grab her blood red bass.

--

Our first gig.

Just the thought made my stomach clench with unease. Alice on the otherhand was bouncing from left to right her drums stick cluched tightly in her hand. Rosalie was just praying that I didn't have a klutz attack onstage tonight.

The bands mostly sucked. But there were a couple good ones. Still, ninety-five percent of them screamed into the microphones or were too high or drunk to realize that they were being booed off the stage. Then finally we were up.

"And now we welcome the rock divas of 'The Chronicles Of The Undead'!" The annoucer said. I froze.

"Go Bella, go!" Alice shoved me out of the narrow hallway that separated me from the stage. I walked up to the mic shyly and spoke into it.

"Hi..We're 'The Chronicles Of The Undead' and here's our tale..." And with those words we rocked. Cheers arupted from the audience and I felt safe under the blinding colored lights. The feedback was amazing and when we played "The Werewolf's lullabye" for our finale we were engulfed in praise. I was so taken by it I never wanted it to end.

After our set I hit the bar for some gin when somebody's icy finger tapped my shoulder. I turned and found myself stupafied by who I saw.

He was taller than me, with ocher eyes that seemed to glow in the dim light of the bar. His hair was a reddish-brown that perfectly matched his eyes. His pale skin seemed almost like marble, like he was supposed to be the statue of David or something. But his smile was what caught me by surprise; it was sexily lopsided, almost crooked, and showed a small bit of his pearly white teeth.

"Are you the girl who was just on stage?" He asked, his voice as sweet as the applause I was given moments ago. I nodded quickly.

"That...that was me..yeah..." I rambled. Oh God, he must think I'm an idiot.

"My name is Edward, and you are...?" He stuck out a hand for me to shake I put his icy hand in my sweaty, hot own and shivered.

"I'm uh..." I couldn't think at all with Edward near, he had me under some crazy spell.

"Well 'Uh', I wanted to talk to you about your show," He smirked.

"I'm...Bella..B-Bella S-Swan." I looked down at my feet, like a little girl would if she had given a valentine to the cutest boy in her first grade class, and blushed. He seemed to stiffen then, his jaw clenched and his hands balled into fists.

"Okay then Bella, can I ask you something. You know, musician to musician?" His golden eyes bore into my brown own and I nodded again. "Why do you wrtie such crappy lyrics?" My eyes narrowed.

"Crappy!? I think they're perfectly well written!" My mouth formed a frown as I glared at him.

"Yeah, for a first grader, how old are you, like six? I mean come on! who writes songs about what they watch on T.V anymore? The only somewhat good song you have is that dumb werewolf one and even that one sucked." He folded his perfect arms across his arms and matched my glare.

"Do you think you could do any better Edward?" I asked icily. For a man who surpassed a greek god, he sure was a bastard.

"Yeah, I honestly think I could," came his simple reply.

"Really? Then show me! Come over and jam with us one day, then we'll see who's better." I hope he wouldn't call my bluff.

"Okay then, give me your address and myself and my buddies will be there tomorrow at 1." Damn him and his gorgeous smirk!

"Fine! Do you have a pen?" I don't know what was coming over me, maybe some primal flu, he nodded and pulled a pen out from his pocket and I reached for his icy hand. As soon as I had brushed the tips of my fingers across his a pleasant shock went through me causing me to blush. Edward quickly shied his hand away and snatched the pen from my other hand quickly, stiffening again.

"Just tell me your address, I promise I won't forget it." He spoke, his voice hard. I gave him the address and he left me with a court nod. I sat at the bar shell-shocked.

What the hell had I just gotten myself into?

**--**

The next day Alice, Rose, and I were setting up our equipment for practice. I had told the two of them earlier about what had happened at the bar with Edward. Alice shrugged and Rosalie looked like she was hiding something.

A knock erupted from the door and I grudgingly went to answer it. Three greek gods stood across from me now. Both of Edward's friends were pale in skin-tone with the same golden eyes as the one giving me a crooked smile in the middle. The tall broad one to my left looked almost like a bear and the skinny blond on Edward's right looked like he hadn't eaten in days.

"Told you I'd remember the address. You were probably hoping I forgot." Edward smirked as he walked in, a keyboard in his hand, "By the way, This is Emmet and Jasper. Emmet plays guitar and Jasper as well. As for me, I play the piano. Any questions?" He said as he made his way to Alice and Rosalie.

"Um, Yeah, how can there be three guitarists?" I said, raising my hand. He glanced back at me.

"Simple: You are just going to be a vocalist and that's it. Jasper will be lead guitar and Emmet will be rhythm." He swiped off some papers from my desk and plopped his keyboard on top of it, "That's not a problem for today is it?" He looked at me, his golden eyes not matching his smirking face. They looked confused.

"I guess not. Let's just thank God this is a one time thing..." I mumbled unhappily as I walked to the mic.

--

We did way better than I thought possible, Emmet and Jasper were truly way more experinced than I was at the guitar and, with the melodic keyboard, we really did sound like a proper band. But there was one tiny problem that I knew would surface soon enough, Emmet and Jasper were getting close to Rosalie and Alice. I know, it's not really a big problem but they're most likely going to want them to stay in the band and I had an aching feeling that that meant Edward would be staying as well.

As our three-and-a-half hour practice finally came to a close (we were all sweaty and my voice was starting to crack) Edward walked up to me from behind.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked quietly. I looked up surprised. Why did he want to know?

"I'm thinking I take a shower and get some sleep...Why?" I asked my eyebrow arched. He just shrugged, his eyes still containing that confused look.

"Bella, could you come over here for a minute we want to have a band meeting," Rosalie called, her voice like wind chimes. I nodded, knowing what was coming next.

"What's up guys?" I asked seeming nonchalant about what was going on.

"Well, Alice and I were thinking...hoping..asking.." Rosalie searched for the right word.

"We were hoping the guys could be members of the band too," Alice said for her. "It's not like you really have the veto anyway two against one."

"Nah..It's cool I guess...Emmet and Jasper can stay." I agreed, hoping they'd understand I didn't want Edward in at all. Rose and Alice looked at each other; Alice had a mischevious smirk on her face; Rosalie had doubt.

"What about Edward, Bells?" Alice purred. "You know he'd be perfect for the band. Plus, Jasper and Emmet won't do anything without him."

"No Edward." I said bluntly. Alice began to circle me.

"Why no Edward? What's so bad about him? He'd be a great addition to the band with his piano skills and whatnot. Plus, he was staring at you all practice. I think I sense something going on between you two." Alice said coyly.

"Right, as if I would like someone that arrogant," I sighed. "I don't want him in this band Alice. He's a jerk."

"A jerk that was looking at you last night as if you were a lamb and he was a lion." Rosalie commented. I stopped.

"What?" I said shocked. Alice looked shocked too.

"You didn't see him off stage last night did you? He was staring at you like you were the only person there." She smiled, her ruby lips pulling back showing her white teeth.

"Whatever. He's not staying and that's final!" I shouted.

Edward ended up staying. Damn those band votes...And of course they made me the one to ask him. Some best friends they are...

I approached him as he was putting the papers he'd carelessly tossed aside earlier back on the desk in neat piles. He looked at one and I had caught a glimpse of it. it was lyrics to an unfinished song.

"Don't you read that!" I yelled leaping to grab the paper out of his hand he lightly pushed me back with his one hand.

"_My warm heart longs to be in your cold embrace./ I long to touch your flawless face.._..?" He gave me a crooked smirk. I looked away mortified. "Love, I think you can do better than some crappy poetry about someone who probably doesn't even notice your existance." He mocked. My heart sank slightly at his harsh words and I felt tears prick the back of my eyes. I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of seeing me cry over such a silly comment. I snatched the paper from his hands and stashed it in my jean's back pocket. "What did you even come over to me for?" His eyes searched mine again.

"I was going to ask you if you wanted to be in our band." He looked slightly stunned for a moment before nodding.

"Eh, sure, why not?" He grabbed his keyboard and walked towards the door where Emmet and Jasper waited.

"BYE BELLA!!" Emmet shouted and hugged me tightly. I giggled and he put me down. Jasper gave me a court nod before heading out the door Emmet following behind. Edward stopped at the doorway and looked at me.

"Practice tomorrow at 1:00," I said. He didn't move. "Edward..Are you okay?" I asked puzzled. He shook his head for a minute and stiffened.

"Yes, I'm fine. Practice at one o'clock, I understand. Bye Bella." He turned and closed the door behind him. I turned and ran to my room ignoring Alice and Rosalie's calls after me. I slammed the door shut and locked it and flopped onto my bed in sobs.

--

That night I cried softly into my pillow. I had ripped the song I had written and not finished up and let it rain in tear-stained pieces on the floor. Edward didn't know how badly that comment had affect me. Because I thought all he said was true.

The song was about someone who didn't even notice I existed the song was about the one and only Edward Cullen.

**BE BE BE BE BE BE BE BE BE BE**

**How'd you guys like it? Good?? bad??**

**You tell me!**

**Love Ya,**

**SuperJGirl5**


	3. Submit

**She spilled her coffee, broke her shoe lace...**

**A reviewer asked me to update "like tomorrow" so I'm trying to do just that.**

DISCLAIMER: Don't OWN "Twilight"

* * *

I awoke that morning groggily to the sound of the police sirens. Another day another shooting. I sat up in bed and looked around my room expecting a mess. Instead of seeing my torn up, cried on pieces of parchment around me I saw nothing but a bow of Apple Jacks and my clothes neatly folded next to my bed with a note on the top. Curious, I got up and crawled over to the note, it smelled sweet like Alice and sure enough her handwriting was scrawled across the white sheet.

_GOOD MORNING BELLS! )_

_I hope your feeling better, I don't know what got you so worked up..._

_Was it Edward? I'm sorry Bella. I should have asked him, I'm a bad friend. (_

_Cheer up though! We have a fun day ahead of us! Eat the Apple Jacks and get showered and changed k?_

_When you're finished come out for practice! Edward got us another gig at 9:00 tonight? Isn't that great!?  
_

_XoXoXo Alice_

I smiled at her note. She's the only person who can sound just as chipper on a piece of paper as she is any other time. I reached for my spoon to dig into the Apple Jacks when Edward's voice hit my ears. I paused to listen.

"I swear I didn't do anything Alice! She's just being immature. She can't take any critisim! It's not my fault."

"Edward Cullen it is too your fault! Now I want you to march in there and apologize to her right now!" Alice shouted at him. I heard his heavy sigh.

"I said fucking march Edward!" He must have done what she said because the door handle turn. I quickly scrambled back to my bed and pretended I was still asleep. I heard the door lightly close behind him and his light footsteps before he stopped next to my bedside table and sighed again. He tucked a stray strand of hair behind my ear and his cool hand gently grazed my face before he drew it back quickly. There was no noise in the room besides his breathing for several moments.

"So beautiful..." he barely whispered and I probably wouldn't have heard it if I had moved even an inch from where I was. I acted like I turned in my sleep and awoke slowly, rubbing my eyes for effect.

"Edward?" I yawned, "Is that you? What the hell are you doing in my room?" He looked quizzical for a moment before looking out my window.

"Alice said that something I did pissed you off. She told me to apologize to you." He glanced out of the corner of his eye before looking out the window again. Had his eyes gotten darker since yesterday?

"Well, if you're sorry because _you're_ sorry, then fine. But if sorry because Alice said you should be then no." I said stiffly. He looked at his hands before another sigh escaped his perfect lips.

"We can't go on like this can we? The fact is you've hated me since the moment we met." I almost laughed at the irony. Hate was far from what I thought about Edward. Sad part is we'd only known each other for a total of two days and I had a dream we shared the same last name only last night.

"I don't hate you Edward. I like to think of it as the other way around. You seem to hate me." His eyes bore into mine, gold colliding with brown.

"I'm sorry Bella. Truly I am." His words were so sincere and the intimate way he looked at me made my skin tingle.

"No worries. Let's just try to be civil. We really can't do the whole friend thing so let's make an agreement not to do anything to get the other mad." He nodded and gave me a crooked smile.

"Fine with me," he said. "Get up and ready for practice. I got us a gig and we need to practice. Some big names in the music world are going to be there." He got up and left.

* * *

I had gotten changed and walked into the living room where the all sat staring at me. Alice had a proud look on her face. Alice had given me a jean jacket with a dark blue tank that had black lace going around the top of it. It pushed my boobs out some embarrassingly... She also had bought some nice jeans from Pac Sun. (how she afforded it I have no idea.) I had curled my brown hair and used a dark blue silk ribbon as a headband and let my hair cascade down my back.

"You look great Bells! I knew blue was a good color on you!" Alice giggled. "Rosalie thought the jeans would look amazing with it." I looked over to Edward. His golden  
eyes drank me in and I lightly blushed at this. He looked at me like I was gorgeous. But I wasn't, that is Rosalie's job. Edward quickly stood up then and went to his keyboard, his face suddenly hard.

"Let's get to practice now." He said stonily. I walked over to the mic and plugged it in, hitting my head on the microphone on my way back up causing me to fall backwards. The impact of the floor never came. Two icy arms encircled my body and pulled me close.

"Are you alright Bella?" Edward asked in my ear, I nodded, my face red. He spun me around in my arms and checked me for damage. I hadn't known, but my arms had wrapped themselves around his cold waist for support. I looked up and noticed how close my mouth was to his. All I had to do was pucker up my lips and we'd be kis--

"uhmm" Rosalie coughed. We parted quickly and I ran to my microphone, blood rushing to my face, in embarrassment.

"Geez, you must have _really_ apologized to her Eddie!" Emmet laughed Jasper chiming in alongside him.

"Can we just practice?" Edward said exhasperated. Alice smiled.

"Yeah, we already got a picture of it." She giggled. Rosalie held up a camera laughing.

"Who knew Eddie was such a Romeo?" Emmet roared. The broom hit our floor again. Emmet laughed harder to spite them.

"C'mon guys let's practice." I said as their laughter had died into a couple chuckles. "We do have a gig tonight." That seemed to sober them up and they grabbed their equipment to practice.

* * *

Edward was right.

We got to the gig and it was packed with important men in black suits. I swallowed nervously, my hands sweating.

"You'll do fine." Jasper whispered next to me. And at once I felt at peace. It was odd. It was as if all my unease vanished when Jasper stood next to me.

"You're right Jasper." I said calmer now. "I just need to stop worrying so much." I sighed and looked at our band. I could feel the relationships blooming with four of them. Before long they would be holding hands and talking about what they wanted to see at the movies next week.

First there was Rosalie. She should be modeling with her natural beauty. She was rich, very rich. Born and raised in Beverly Hills, she was engaged for a time until her fiance' had raped her a few years ago, her parents didn't believe her and she was left alone and cold. She had run as far as possible from her parents to start her own life in Olympia becoming a stripper for money to buy drugs. I had first met her in a A.A meeting(I was the counsler, I like volenteer work). And we became friends as I helped her recover. Now she'll have Emmet to help her recover. I gave a small smile.

Then there was Alice. Sweet adorable Alice who apparently went insane as a child when her parents where murdered. She spent half her like in a pshyco wards and getting help for her claims to have foreseen her parents death in her dreams as a child. Her father was a big part of the Italian mafia and he betrayed them to start a family. Nobody betrays the mafia. They had him and his wife dead in two weeks time. Alice was saved because she had hid in the attic. They found her in tears shaking saying "I saw this happen, I knew what was going to happen!" I met her in high school, she was the freak nobody talked to and I was the new kid from Phoenix, we meshed perfectly. Jasper can help her now with her nightmares. My job was done.

Emmet seemed like a tough guy, but he was a teddy bear on the inside. I don't know much about him, only he had been attacked by a grizzly but showed no wounds on his body. I found that particularly odd.

Jasper was a closed book. He never really talks to me much. He spends his time around Alice. She had mentioned something about him in the Military before, but she never says much about him.

As for Edward, he probably had at least four different girlfriends at the same time. He really was that gorgeous. I didn't know much about Edward either. It was strange, it was like the three of them were hiding something from us.

Then there was me.

Bella Swan, the 21 year old from Forks, Washington. The girl who got sick at the sight of blood. The only one of the three girls without a tragic past. My Mom is in Florida with my step-father Phil and my father is the chief of police in Forks. I think the only thing tragic about my life was the Jacob incident that had happened about a months ago. My heart still aches at the thought of him.

"--'THE CHRONICLES OF THE UNDEAD'!" I shook out of my reverie to the announcer's voice. I walked onto the stage and greeted my crowd of snooty corprate business owners, with a squeal of Jasper's guitar we played.

* * *

I had too much energy after the show to even think of how much alcohol I had consumed. I know that we rocked, I felt it deep down in my bones, I felt the sucsess vibrate through every cell in my body.

I was downing another glass of gin when a blond man in a suit came up to me.

"Excuse me, Miss..?" He trailed off.

"N-Names Bella sir." I said inhebriated. He smiled.

"Miss Bella, I saw your band play and I think you are just what my industry _Volturi Records_ needs." I sobered up a tad.

"Really?! That's great...Give me your number, I'll ask my band and call you tomorrow." He smiled and wrote it on my hand. "Wait!" I said as he walked away. "What's your name?"

"My name's James." And he disapeared into the crowd. I gave myself a smug smile and went back to the bar.

I was wobbling around the floor looking for Rosalie to take me home when I tripped yet the floor wasn't what I felt.

"Bella? Are you okay?" Edward said to me in his arms. I beamed at him.

"I am now thanks to you!" I hugged him tightly and I felt him stiffen. He detached my arms from him and he dragged me to a corner.

"How much have you had to drink?" He asked. I shrugged and lost my balance again, his arms reached out and steadied me. I grabbed his hand and intertwined our fingers.

"Y-ya.. knoww..Edvard, your very purtty.." I slurred messing up his name in the process. He frowned.

"I'm taking you home. now." I gave him a saucy smile and a wink.

"So sssssoon?" I sang "Edvard I didn't know-hiccup- you worked that quicklllyyy.." His eyes widened.

"I didn't mean it like that! Geez Bella, your pissed." I noticed he was rubbing small circles on the back of my palm. I looked up at him and noticed his concerned eyes. My eyes then darted to his perfect lips and moved my free hand to his icy neck.

"Bella, please, your going to regret this tomorrow." He said, yet, he pulled my body to his. His voice was husky and not very authoritive. I made our head touch and he looked at me intmately. He whispered something that sounded like "you idiot, you could kill her" but I couldn't really tell.

"Edward...Just s-hiccup-submit...please.." I pulled our lips together. It was like lightning had struck and coursed through my body, my knees went weak at the feeling of his cold lips on mine. Edward held my body upright, but I think he was holding me more to him than upright. He pulled away to give me air and kissed my neck softly. I gasped at the feeling of his cold lips pressed against my lips. I could feel his smile form on my neck and I heard his deep chuckle before he pulled away.

"Your drunk...I've gotta get you home." He said, our hands were still intertwined and he walked me out.

* * *

The ride home in Edward's silver Volvo was filled with stops so I could get out of the car and puke. He carried me, bridal style, all the way up to my apartment and laid me on my bed.

"Don't leave me Edward..." I mumbled in a drunken haze. He gave me a crooked smile.

"I won't Bella, I promise you." He hummed a song that was unfamilar to me but beautiful all the same. I succumbed to the sound of his beautiful voice and fell asleep only to have dreams of the copper headed boy.


	4. Missed Calls and Confessions

**Hey moon please forget to fall down...**

**There's been some confusion with the whole vampire thing so I'll show you who is who:**

Bella: human

Alice: human

Rosalie: human

Edward: vampire

Jasper: Vampire

Emmet: Vampire

James: vampire

Jacob: human (the song "A werewolf's lullabye" is just a title I came up with in my head it has no reference to Jacob being a werewolf in my story)

**Hope it helped and if you have any other questions feel free to P.M me or leave it in your review! Also song below is by Paramore, not me.**

DISCLAIMER: Don't OWN "Twilight"

* * *

I woke the next morning to the relentless beeping of my alarm clock on my night stand. I turned over and sighed. It'll be one hell of a morning. The alarm wasn't giving up so I waved a white flag and got up and out of bed. I looked out the window, cloudy with a chance of rain

I took a shower, my head throbbing as if I'd banged it several times against a wall full force, as I wondered what had happened last night. Anything past the gig was a blur to me. I was scrubbing my arm when I noticed blue ink dripping down from my hand. I turned my palm over to read what it said.

_Volturi Industries_, it read, followed by a number. My eyes widened and I almost heard the click in my head as last night's highlights hit me like a truck.

"Edward...and I..No! That's not possible...But it happ..It couldn't have.." I tried to talk myself out of my revelation. Edward and I had kissed. I can't believe it. I was so drunk I spilled my guts to him! My legs started to shake and I leaned into the wall for support. I was disgusted with two major things. The fact that I had kissed him. And that he took advantage of my drunken state and kissed me back. I heard a knock coming from the bathroom door. Alice probably had to get her make-up out of here. i called to her that I would be a moment and sped my shower up.

I wrapped a towel around my slender frame and around my hair to answer the door. I almost fainted.

Edward stood in the doorway.

"Edward," I hissed. "Are you insane!? Get out!" He gave me a crooked smile that made my heart beat stop momentarily.

"I just wanted to make sure you weren't drowning. You were in there for a good hour-and-a-half." He bent down and put his icy cheek to my warm, wet one and breathed deeply. I froze and I felt a blush reaching upward to my face.

"Easier all the time." He said softly. He wrapped his arms around me but didn't pull me close. My body remained still. He sighed, frustrated.

"What are you thinking about you beautiful creature," His slender cold fingers drummed on my back and his eyes, a darker gold strangely, smoldered. I almost melted.

"That you should let me go so I can get ready to start my day." I tried to sound angry but it came out in a hoarse whisper. He smiled, released me and moved out of the doorway so I could get into my room. My clothes were laid out again. A white tank top underneath a long sleeved dark blue shirt and jeans.

"I'm very partial with that color on you." He stated simply before he glided out of the room. He obviously remembered last night as well as I did. Did that mean we are officially together? I smiled lightly to myself. Today will be great! I got changed and skipped out of the room only to be met by Edward's cold glare which threw me off-guard.

"What's wrong?" I asked him, shocked by his mood change. He was stiff.

"You have two missed calls on your answering machine from a man named Jacob." He walked away quickly then, too angry to look at me. I hit play on the answering machine and immeditly understood why.

Bella. his sad voice spoke, breaking my heart.

It's me, Jacob. I miss you so much. Please come back to Forks, I love you and this seperation thing is unbearable! I know you love me and miss me just as much. Rosalie tells me you've been crying recently, she's the one that gave me the number to call you at. You brought it upon yourself Bells. He laughed without humor. You could have stayed with me, here in La Push. But obviously your dreams are more important than our love. I understand. Just give me a call back when you get this okay Bells? I love you more than life. bye. The machine clicked. The next message came soon after and wasn't nearly as nice.

Bells! Please come back to me! I need to hold you again, I need to make sure I'm the only one kissing you, loving you,watching over you...Unless, that's the reason you won't come back to me. You found someone else. I know there are guys in your band. Is it one of them? Please, I'm begging you to tell me that's not true. I'm the only one allowed to be in love with you. A stupid pothead who plays guitar for fun shouldn't overshadow me! He paused for about thirty seconds. You're fucking him aren't you? While I sit here and wallow you're out getting STDs from a wannabe. Nice Bella, I understand completely. I would have freely given myself to you, but there's no fun in that is there? You need a guy who will use you, get you pregnant, and leave you as a depressed single mother surviving on welfare. Goodbye Bella. The machine turned off. I cried.

I was vagely aware of Alice's greeting of returning home from shopping. "Bella!" Alice ran over to my sobbing form and out her arms tightly around me as I shook. "Are you alright?" She asked patting my hair, like a mother would do to a child, I nodded.

"Y-yeah, fine. We need to practice.." I wiped my eyes quickly and stood up with shaky legs. Alice helped me walk over to where we practiced. Edward sat at the desk, writing something down sometimes fiddling with his keyboard, and refused to look at me. I don't blame him. He just heard that I was apparently someone else's 'property' and that he was a pothead guitar player with STDs. I'd be a little pissed myself, even knowing that all of that was a lie. Besides, he's a keyboard player. We had a half hour before our practice officially began so Alice decided for us to talk.

"So, why'd Edward sleep over hmmm?" She purred a sly smirk reaching her features my eyes went wide and I blushed.

"Because I was drunk last night, we hooked up and-" She cut me off.

"Scandal! Bella, I didn't think you were THAT easy." She laughed at my appalled state.

"Not fair!" I whined. "You didn't let me finish! He offered to take me home and look after me while I was violently rejecting the alcohol alright? It was a concern thing." She laughed.

"That boy is so deeply in love with you he can't even comprehend it." I frowned.

"No, he isn't...Jake...left me some messages that Edward happened to stumble upon. None of which good." Alice's eyes went wide.

"Was that why you were crying?" Comphrenson sliding onto her face. I nodded and turned to look at Edward he was stiff.

"So..." Alice dropped her voice to a whisper. "Is Edward a better kisser than Jake?" She giggled quietly waiting for my response. I glanced over to where Edward sat. It looked as if he was listening as well. But he could never have heard Alice and myself we were speaking much too soft.

"Yes...way better," I whispered, "It felt like every...everypart of me was overflowing with joy...I can't describe it." I blushed and looked to the floor. "It doesn't matter though Alice. He hates me. I'm just going to have to learn to deal with that." I heard the chair screech across the wooden floor and looked up to see that Edward had disapeared.

"Okay guys I have an announcement!" I said as my bandmates settled around me, they waited. "Last night after our gig," I threw a quick glance at Edward, he grew tense. He must think I'm going to tell them of our lovely drunken kiss. "And a man named James came up to me and he wants us to join his label _Volturi Records_ and I wanted a band vote before I gave him a call." They looked incredulous.

"You're lying..." Rosalie said. I shook my head.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?!" Jasper asked. I glanced at Edward.

"Certain things got in the way." I mumbled, abashed.

"What are you waiting for Bella?! Call them! NOW!" Emmet commanded from his place at Rosalie's side. I laughed and did as he wished. A couple hundred 'uhuh's and 'thank you's later we were booked for a luncheon with him followed by a private proformance. What the hell was a luncheon anyways?

"Well," Alice chirped heading toward the drum set, "Shall we play?" Everyone nodded excitedly except for me. I shook my head.

"Just have an instrumental practice today guys," I told them, "I'm not feeling too well. Plus, my vocal chords need a rest. Don't wanna screech when we play for James tomorrow." I gave a swift wave and walked out feeling Edward's careful eyes staring at my retreating form.

I went into my room and flopped on the bed, not caring enough to lock the door. I just needed time to mope. I shut out all the light and cried silently. Before anything even had happened with Edward it was ruined. It was Jacob's fault but yet I felt guilty. I needed to write, to do something to keep my emotions in check. I reached for my note book.

_Title: CrushCrushCrush_

_Written by: Bella Swan_

_Additional lyrics: Rosalie Hale _

_Additional music: Edward Cullen_

_I got a lot to say to you  
Yeah, I got a lot to say  
I noticed your eyes are always glued to me  
Keeping them here and it makes no sense at all_

_They taped over your mouth, scribbled out the truth with their lies  
Your little spies  
They taped over your mouth, scribbled out the truth with their lies  
Your little spies_

_Crush, crush, crush  
Crush, crush_

_(1, 2, 3, 4)_

_Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one, two I was just counting on  
That never happens  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than' this_

_If you want to play it like a game  
Come on, come on let's play  
'Cause I'd rather waste my life pretending than have to forget you for one whole minute_

_They taped over your mouth, scribbled out the truth with their lies  
Your little spies  
They taped over your mouth, scribbled out the truth with their lies  
Your little spies_

_Crush, crush, crush  
Crush, crush_

_(1, 2, 3, 4)_

_Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one, two I was just counting on  
That never happens  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than' this now_

_Rock and roll baby, don't you know that we're all alone now  
I need something to sing about  
Rock and roll honey, don't you know, baby that we're all alone now  
I need something to sing about  
Rock and roll hey, don't you know, baby that we're all alone now  
Give me something to sing about_

_Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one, two I was just counting on  
That never happens  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than' no_

_Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one, two I was just counting on  
That never happens  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than'  
More than this  
Ohh  
Hmm_

A light tap on the door interrupted my thoughts. And a voice like velvet or even black satin spoke on the other side.

"Bella?" His voice spoke warily. I froze. Edward has the worst timing. I threw my notebook under my pillow and did a once over in the mirror. My eyes were red and puffy and my hair was a mess. Thank God I didn't wear mascara-it would've ran for sure. I threw my hair up quickly and went to the door. I didn't open it yet though.

"What do you want Edward?" I asked trying to sound annoyed. I don't think it worked.

"Can I come in?" He asked softly.

"Why?"

"I need to talk to you," he said, "please." The desperate plead in his voice made my heart sink. Was he ok?

I opened my door and let him in. He gently grasped my hand and pulled me to my bed and I sat down on its edge.

"What's up?" I asked sounding casual. He gave a small smile and sat down next to the pillow, but on the edge of my bed nest to me.

He sighed before speaking, a hand running through his copper locks.

"Bella, I want to tell you something. Something my brothers already told Alice and Rosalie. But first I need to know your feelings towards me." He chuckled. "All I seem to be getting is your undying hate for me...But yet," His face got serious and his eyes smoldered. My legs got weak. "I know there's more..." My lip trembled at his intense stare and my heart was beating erratically.

"There is more..." I said, my voice a whisper. Blush running up to my cheeks.

"That blush is lovely." He spoke softly, a slender hand carresing the planes on my face. I stopped breathing at his icy touch.

"Breathe you silly girl," he told me chuckling under his breath., "You need to breathe." I released a big puff of air. And we sat there in silence for an endless number of minutes.

"What was this Jacob to you?" He asked me suddenly. I looked into his eyes carefully, making sure he wasn't angry before speaking.

"He was my boyfriend. I thought I was in love with him. I think I still am to an extent but there's something in my heart that eclipses my love for him completely now."

Edward gave a crooked smile that made my heart leap. "And what would that be? That eclipse?"

I blushed more than I though possible and looked at my feet. "You." I replied in barely a whisper. There was silence for what seemed like ages, I thought maybe he didn't hear me until I felt his icy lips at the hollow of my throat. I didn't move, I didn't speak. I just let him kiss my throat reveling in how amazing, how right it felt to have his numbing lips n me.

"And," I breathed unsteadily, "What are your feelings toward me?" I felt him grin against my neck and before I realized it, he was eye level with me again his golden eyes glowing with happiness.

"I've never felt this way before." He stated simply and he hestitantly put his lips to mine.

I colasped.

"Bella!" He cried, he pulled me closely to his icy chest.

"You...made...me faint.." I spoke dizzily. (A.N/ Sorry I loved that part in Twilight) He laughed.

"My apologizes, I didn't mean it. Maybe I should stop kissing you." I froze.

"No. Don't ever do that! It was just...amazing.." I blushed. He smiled. His hand leaned back to support his weight and he froze, feeling my notebook. He took it out of it's hiding place and held it away from me.

"What is this?" He questioned smirking.

"Edward!" I hissed. "Give it back!" I reached for it but he held me off withone hand.

"Is...This...song...about..._me_?" He asked incredulously, reading my most recent edition to my book. I turned away and nodded.

"It's quite good actually. Very well written. Like all your songs." he commented kissing my neck softly. "No need to be embarrased love," he spoke as he saw my blush, "Your songs are meant to be played anyway. I was going to see it eventually." He shrugged. I decided to change the subject.

"So what did you come in here to tell me?" I asked. He froze again.

"Promise you'll take me seriously?" He asked. I nodded.

"Scouts honor!" I told him placing a hand to my heart.

"Alright...I'll understand if you no longer feel the same towards me after this." Was he going to say that he commited a murder or something? And feeling different towards Edward was impossible.

"Just spit it out Edward." I told him. He gave a small smile before frowning and looking away.

"I'm a vampire." He told me softly.

* * *

**That's all for now!**

**Please review, it makes me sad if you don't... ;; It also makes me unwilling to write.**

**Love Ya,**

**SuperJGirl5**


End file.
